1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device adapted to prevent deformation due to a bending stress.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among the image display devices for displaying image data on screens, a related art cathode ray tube (CRT) has been most widely used. However, because of its size and weight, the related art CRT is inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, slim flat-panel display devices have developed. In spite of a large display areas, the flat-panel display devices are slim in size and can fit in most places. For these reasons, the related art CRT has been actively replaced with flat-panel display devices. Specifically, among the flat-panel display devices, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) has been widely accepted because of the high quality resolution while displaying an image. Especially, in displaying the moving pictures, the LCD has a response time as fast as the related art CRT.
The LCD is driven by an optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystal material. Since the liquid crystal molecules are thin and long in size, direction of liquid crystal material arrangement is controlled by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal material having directionality and polarity. Accordingly, when the alignment direction is controlled, the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal material causes the light to be transmitted or blocked depending on the arrangement direction of the liquid crystal material. In this manner, the color and image are displayed.
An active matrix LCD (AMLCD) includes active elements arranged in pixels having a matrix configuration. The AMLCD controls the operation of the pixels using the switching characteristic of the active elements, thereby implementing the memory function through the electro-optic effect. Meanwhile, the LCD is a passive display device that does not have its own light source. Therefore, the LCD requires a lamp, a light guide plate, a sheet and other suitable parts.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a related art LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, a backlight assembly supplies light to a liquid crystal panel 120.
An edge type backlight assembly includes a light source 140 for emitting light, a reflection plate 170 for reflecting the light emitted from the light source 140 in upward, a light guide plate 160 for guiding the reflected light, and a diffusion plate 130 for diffusing the guided light. Also, the backlight assembly further includes a lamp housing 150 for supporting the light source 140 and reflecting the emitted light toward the light guide plate 160. The LCD 100 further includes a top case 110, a main support 180 and a bottom cover 190, which protect and support the liquid crystal panel 120.
Although an edge type backlight assembly is described herein, a direct type backlight assembly having a plurality of light sources disposed underneath the liquid crystal panel is also widely accepted. Recently, large-sized LCD models of 60 inches or more have been developed. As the size of the LCD increases, the following problems arise.
The liquid crystal panel of increased-size leads to an extra stress being applied to the liquid crystal panel. This stress is produced by deformation of the liquid crystal panel due to bending and interference between mechanical parts (for example, the top case, the main support, the bottom cover, and other relevant parts). As the stress is applied to the liquid crystal panel, touch brightness non-uniformity occurs in the LCD and light leakage occurs around the edge portion.